Journey to Peace
by Baroness Of The Dark
Summary: This is the story of a young Autobot seeker Femme named Jetsetter. As the seekers become fewer in number the first seeker prime is reborn as a music loving whip wielding Autobot raised by Optimus Prime and Elita-1. Can she save the Decepticon Command trien in time or will they all fall. Full sum inside main pairing OCxSkywarp
1. PROLOUGE: A orphaned seekerling

**A/N: This idea has been bouncing around my head for quite some time. This fic is about a young female seeker. Who is raised by the Autobots read her story and see that love can bring some peace to the sparks if three Decepticon seekers.**

**Summery: For Vorns there were seekers, now they are few in number. Due to centuries of war on Cybertron the Seeker race is all but extinguished. The Autobots come across a orphaned seekerling. Optimus Prime on orders of Alpha Trion who had seen what she is to become raises her an Autobot. Her designation is Jetsetter, she is one of the only Femme Seekers left and the only seeker in the ranks of the Autobots. What will happen when she finds and injured Skywarp?**

**(Slightly AU based around the G-1 timeline.)**

**Cybertronian time terminology (Taken form Transformers Wik):**

**Astrosecond:.273 seconds**

**Breem:8.3 minuets**

**Cycle: 2 hours**

**Deca-cycle: 10 years**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Klik: 1.2 minuets**

**Nano Klik: 30 seconds**

**Megacycle: 13 months**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Day**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**light year: Very long time**

**( If you have better terms please let me know through the comment box or PM them to me.)**

**Prologue: A orphaned seekerling**

Optimus Prime had never once questioned the wisdom of his mentor Alpha Trion and was NOT going to start now. When Alpha Trion told him that the seekers were a key part in cybertron he nodded in agreement. Now with the war, the Seekers grew few in number. All either died during the war that was going on or fled to different worlds. Alpha Trion told him of one seeker that would be an Autobot and would bring an end to the war. As he made his way to the med bay, he thought back to what his mentor had told him. When he finally arived he walked in to see Elita-one holding the small frame of a sparkling. The sparkling was a Seeker, due to its little wings on its back "Optimus, they found her near her dieing carrier."said his spark mate.

He looked down at the seekerling, bright ruby red eyes met electric blue "Does she have a name though?"asked Ratchet

"Before her carrier offlined she said Jetsetter."said Ironhide.

Was she the one? Was she the one to end this war? The last hope of the seekers of Vos rested with this little seekerling? As he looked at her she lifted her little arms and whirled at him "She wants you to hold her Optimus."said Elita.

He took the seekerling gently careful not to hurt her something in his spark twitched as she cuddled closer into his chest plate. The seekerling adopted him as her creator, Elita smiled "I knew she would do that."said Ratchet

"Why?"he asked

"She sparked a bond with Elita, and now you. She chose the both of you to care for her."said Ratchet.

He looked down and saw her sleeping form, he looked at his spark mate who smiled "Don't worry Optimus."said Ratchet

"Its just as Alpha Trion said. She is the one to end the war."he said

"Then we must protect her at all costs."said Ironhide.

Vorns later

Jetsetter,looked over at her mother "Mum, I have a bad feeling about this."she said

"What ever happens Jet, I want you to go to Earth and find your father tell him of what has happened."said her mother, who was her CO.

She nodded as fluid stung her eyes, she didn't want to leave her sisters in arms. Fragging Cons were giving them a real pounding and had been doing so for years. She got ready to take off using the space bridge to make it to her destination faster. When he showed up. Megatron was back on Cybertron "GO!" yelled her mother.

She transformered and went through the space bridge to find her father...


	2. Chapter 1:Earth a strange new world

**A/N: Here is the first real chapter enjoy folks! The song in this I don't own it is owned by Katy Perry its called Dark horse, but I changed up the lyrics a bit for this chapter tell me what you think.**

"_**Communications"**_

_**'Trine speak'**_

_**:: Song lyrics::**_

_**::(Who ever is back up singing in parts):: Mainly for most chapters Silverbolt, Sunny, and Sides.**_

**Cybertronian time terminology (Taken form Transformers Wik):**

**Astrosecond:.273 seconds**

**Breem:8.3 minuets**

**Cycle: 2 hours**

**Deca-cycle: 10 years**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Klik: 1.2 minuets**

**Nano Klik: 30 seconds**

**Megacycle: 13 months**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Day**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**light year: Very long time**

**( If you have better terms please let me know through the comment box or PM them to me.)**

**Chapter 1: Earth a strange new world...**

Jetsetter woke up in the med bay to the familiar voice of Ratchet "Uncle Hatchet!"she exclaimed happily.

Ratchet jumped a good six foot into the air at the sound of her voice "Jet, don't do that you nearly gave me a Spark-attack."said Ratchet.

She looked down "Sorry Uncle Hatchet, wheres my father?"she asked

"He is on his way here."said Ratchet.

Just then the doors opened and in stepped her father "Jet, what are you doing on Earth?"he asked

"Megatron, he returned to Cybertron. Mom, she told me to come here and get you. I don't know if they made it."she said sadly.

Her father walked over to her and hugged her "She, and the others will be fine. They wanted to make sure you got out of there alive. There aren't to many of your kind left."said her father.

She nodded "And whats left of them are Decepticons."she said

"That they are sadly."said Ratchet.

She left the med bay with her father heading to the coms room when Prowl said that Megatron was on the line for her father. What she saw when she got there made her cry, the women were not being executed as one would think, but raped Megatron raped her mother! She felt her father's pain through their bond "To bad that flier femme got away I was going to give her to my seekers."said Megatron

"Before or after she rips off your interface panel?"growled her mother.

She felt a smirk tug at her lips as she caught the attention of Megatron's gaze, "Now Optimus, why do you have a Decepticon in your ranks?"asked Megatron

"To make you ask questions lord bucket brain."she growled.

Megatron snarled as Prowl cut communications "She does stick out with her optics Optimus."said Ironhide

"Yeah, well Lord Bucket Brain is going to get his spark ripped out by me when I get my servos on him. How dare he call me a con."she growled her wings flapping in anger

"Easy, Jet."said her father.

Her temper had always amused him for some reason or the other and she didn't care one bit. She looked over at the terror twins "Sunny, Sides. Come with me."she said

"What ever you say Jet."said Sunny.

They walked into Bumble Bee and Hot rod along the way who were with the Dino bots. Hot rod explained who she was and Grimlock nodded "Grimlock can't wait to see what Jetsetter can do."said Grimlock.

When they got to a silent part of the base she looked at the two "I do think it is time for me to truly be a pain in the aft."she said

"Oh this should be good."said Sunny.

She and the twins began to plan on what they were going to do "Out of the question."said a voice.

She looked to see Prowl "I don't see any of you doing anything about it."she said.

Prowl looked at her shocked that she would say such a thing to him of all bots, she lowered her gaze "I just can't stand around and do nothing."she said.

Prowl nodded "I agree, but your father is coming up with a plan."said Prowl

"By that time it will be to late."she said.

DXDXDXDX

Skywarp was board out of his CPU as he looked over at Thundercracker "Hey, Tc, do you think Megatron was telling the truth about the Autobots having a traitor in their ranks?" he asked

"I don't recall any Femme Decepticons other than Slipstream."said Tc.

The two winced, Starscream loved his sister and when she went MIA it hit their trien leader hard. Starscream believed that she was alive and out there somewhere, somewhere he knew she was safe. The Violet seeker let out a sigh his wings twitching as if something was coming. He wasn't the only one who felt it, Starscream and Thundercracker felt it too...

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jetsetter looked at the twins and Silverbolt, her mentor and best friend "How do you think we are going to get out of this when we get caught?"asked Silverbolt

"Let me worry about that Bolt."she said.

She trusted very few with her, she only chose those who she thought would be able to handle the mission. Bolt, and the twins fit the bill. Between her and Bolts strategic minds and hers and the twins prankster prowess they would nail the cons good. Mainly Megatron who with his helmeted head looked more like a Gaybot.

They had warped into the base thanks to her one of three talents, as soon as they were in "Looks like Skywarp isn't the only warp capable Seeker."said Bolt

"Good thing we have our own now."said Sides

"I take it he can't warp like I can?"she asked

"No, you have been warping autobots out of trouble by the masses."said Sunny.

She looked at the three "Get ready we are heading for the cells."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Something didn't feel right his wings were twitchy and he was getting antsy, he looked over at his trienmates "You two feel that?"he asked

"Yeah, someone is on board."said Starscream.

The three left their room and went to see why they were so twitchy all of a sudden.

When they got to the cells they were all empty, which was not good Ramjet and his trien where knocked out cold "Shit we have company on board the ship."said Starscream.

They heard the destingtive pop of a warper activating their warp drive. There was only one with that ability and that was him "Don't look at me I have been here the whole time."he said

"Looks like your not the only one who can warp Skywarp."said Thundercracker.

That wouldn't be a bad thing, he was happy there was another like him out there only problem they were an Autobot...

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

They were done in Megatron's command room when there was a pop "Shit its Skywarp."said Sunny.

She heard that name, he was a seeker under Megatron's command "Time to go."she said getting ready to warp them out of the room.

Sunny and Sides opened fire just as they warped out of the room. When they arrived in their base she let out a sigh of relief Megatron didn't need to know that there was a femme seeker with the Autobots. It wouldn't bode to well with anyone on the Decepticon side...

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

He caught a glimpse of her just a glimpse and he knew what she was...he just couldn't believe it. The Autobots had a seeker on their side! He warped out of the room and back to the others "We have a problem."he said.

As soon as they returned to their quarters Starscream looked at him "Out with it."said Starscream

"The Autobots have a seeker with them."he said

"This isn't a good time for one of your jokes."said Thundercracker

"I'm not joking I saw her with my own two Optics. They have a femme Seeker and she is and Autobot."he said.

Starscream looked at him "Your serious, we have to tell Megatron."said Thundercracker

"No, we cannot let Lord Megatron know about this. We need to get her to come over to our side."said Starscream

"Doubt that will happen."said Thundercracker.

He sat on his berth and shook his head "I just can't believe that she is a warper. I mean I thought I was the only one with a warp drive."he said

"A gift from Solace Prime."said Starscream

"If he was a seeker."said Thundercracker.

He shrugged "I know one thing though, she may just prove a challenge."he said.

The two looked at him "I HOPE NOT!"they said.

He laughed for once Skywarp was looking forward going into battle just to see her...

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Optimus was proud of how fast they had been, Elita, explained to Optimus about how during the time that the Mechs left how she gotten the similar abilities of a certain Decepticon command trien. Optimus looked at her "There was only one in Cybertron history was Solace Prime and he was rumored to be the first seeker." said Optimus

"That is where your wrong Optimus, new evidence has been brought to light. Solace Prime wasn't a Mech, but a Femme."said Elita

She was to preoccupied to with looking up music that Earth had and found a movie sound track that reminded her of the music that she found back home. The sound track was called Catwoman and the song was called 'Scandalous' she smiled and began to rock her head she left the room with out her 'Parents' knowing, but Arcee and Chroma knew. The pair followed her wondering what was going on with her now until she began to play the song on her external speakers. The three of them began to sing and sway to the music. It was no question she could sing like no one's business. Then a new song came on and it blared louder than the last. For some reason the beat called to her "I think we may have found your song. The beat of it made her feel more aggressive, something she liked. It was in her programing as a seeker, she smirked "I think we did."she said.

Just then the alarms began to go off like crazy as the base shook "Time to show some Mechs whos boss around here."she joked as 'Like A Cat' Came on.

She would have to get a new look for her personality now and haven help the con that scratched her paint when she got it.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_"What the hell is that noise?"_demanded Megatron.

He knew that song from that Catwoman movie with that fleshy actress Halle Barry or the other. Who ever was playing it had a good taste in music. Just then something warped behind Megatron it was her, the Femme seeker "Hello, Bucket Brian."purred a voice.

Megatron turned right into a fist, the seeker must have just got done watching the movie because she was even fighting like Catwoman. She back flipped out of Megatron's range and pulled an Electrode-whip and used it sending Megatron for a spin. They couldn't help, but be intranced by the way the femme seeker moved. She transformed and went to stand beside Optimus Prime who shook his head, she looked up at him and smirked "She fights like a grounder, she probably can't fly!" yelled Ramjet

"At least I don't take it up the Aft from Megatron!"she shot back.

He about fell out the sky laughing, she had verbal claws like a Seeker femme, looked like one, and walked like a grounder. Optimus nodded to her and she began to warped to the platform walking like a seeker femme her hips swing in time to the beat of the music. When she got closer to the edge of the platform she began to run before diving and transformed into her jet form. The hue of black and gold was undeniably sexy for her frame. His cooling fans kicked in along with Thundercracker and Starscream's. She flew right at them transforming and drop kicking Ramjet in his cockpit, she turned to the other two coneheads unsheathing the one thing seeker Mechs did have CLAWS! They shook themselves from their stupor of gawking at the beautiful femme. Her claws taring into the wings of Ramjet's trienmates.

The two howled in pain as they fell to the ground below, thats when she turned her attention to them. Her crimson optics shimmering with humor that they were gawking at her the whole time, they aimed their arm cannons at her as she pulled out her Electrode-whip "Now you want to fight? And here I thought you were here to watch the show?"she asked a pout forming on her lips.

Starscream went to hit her and she used that all to familiar bust out your audio-recepters sigma! She had the ability to warp like him and she had TC's ability?! Who in the pit was this Femme? "Whats the matter boys to much to handle?"she asked.

Starscream growled and went for her she twisted out of the tri-color's reach to crack that whip of hers across the aft plate. Starscream yelped and fell to the ground "Who's next?"she asked a smirk playing across her lips now.

Thundercracker went after her and like Starscream got whipped and fell on top of Starcream. She laughed "That just leaves you and me."she said and struck out with the whip.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

The Violet and black colored mech warped out of her whip's range, she smirked "So your Skywarp."she said

"Yeah, thats me babe."he said with a rouge smile.

She felt her spark jumped at the smirk, she would have to watch it Skywarp may be a handsome Mech like the other two in his trien, but he was no one to shake a stick at. She would have to use her voice if she was going to have to bring him down. She smirked and commed Arcee and Chroma _"I think its time for me to sing now."_she said to themselves

"_Well back you up."_said Arcee.

Question was what was she going to sing? She knew she would need Bolts help _"Let me guess you need our help?"_asked Bolt

"_Yours, Sunny's and Sides."_she replied.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Her optics were offlined as a beat began to play, what was this femme up to now?

_::Ew wee!::_said Jazz.

What in the fragging pit was she up to? Megatron was to shocked to even move from his aft kicking the coneheads as well and TC and Screamer got whipped literally! Why was she not attacking him?

_::Yeah. Ya'll know what it is. Jetsetter, A-Bot Jazz,aha. Let's rage.::_began Jazz.

So Jetsetter was her name, well it fit her well because she was a bombshell of a femme seeker _::I knew you were. You were going to come to me. And here you are.::_she was singing!

He felt himself falling for her more, she sound better than Starscream _::But you better choose carefully._

_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything. Of anything and everything::_she sang.

The Autobot femmes were also singing with her, but her voice carried over theirs. He froze when she placed a finger on his face plate tracing the line of his jaw plate _:: Make me your Aphrodite. Make me your one and only. But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy.::_she sang shaking her head.

His spark was all a flutter how could one femme have his, TC, and Starscream's abilities. Starscream only used his to yell at everyone, but she used her gently _::So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know who your falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for. A perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you're mine, once you're mine.::_she sang her voice going straight to his spark, caressing it holding it with the hands of her song

_::Theres no going back::_sang Jazz, Silverbolt, and the terror twins.

A soft smile played on her lips as she floated around his frame _::Mark my words. This love will make you levitate. Like a bird. Like a bird with out a cage. But down to Earth. If you don't chose to walk away, to walk away. Its in the palm in your hand now baby. Its a yes or no, no maybe. So just be sure be fore you give it all to me. All to me, give it all to you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know who your falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for. A perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you're mine, once you're mine.::_she sang

_::Love trippin, theres no going back::_sang Silverbolt and the terror twins.

Then Jazz began to rap slagging rapping Autobot _::Uh, Shes a beast, I call her Jet (Come Back) She'll eat your spark out like Megatron (Woo)Be careful. Try not to lead her on. Shorty's spark is on steroids. Cause her love is so strong. You may fall in love when you meet her. If you get the chance you better keep her. She's sweet as pie but if you brake her spark. She'll turn as cold as a freezer. That fairy tale with a knight in shinning armor. She can be my sleeping beauty. I'm gon put her in a coma. WOO! Damn I think I love her. Shorty so bad I'm sprung and I don't care. She ride me like a roller coaster. Turned the bedroom into a fair (A fair!) Her love is like High Grade. I was tryna hit it and quit it. But lil mama so dope I messed around and got addicted.::_

He knew Optimus was going to have words with Jazz after this, but his processor stopped working right when she began to sing again _::So you you wanna play with magic, Boy, you should know what your falling for (You should know) . Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (Like a dark horse). Are you ready for, ready for (ready for). A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm. Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (once your mine).::_

_::Theres no going back::_ was the last he head as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and the world fell into darkness.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

She didn't want to hurt him to bad so she knocked him out and lead him down gently to his trienmates on the ground. After that she warped back to the others before Lord Bucket Brain could get his filthy servos on her. Her father was looking at her an optic ridge arched as the Con's bugged out, no one wanted a repeat of what just happened. She looked down at the ground as Elita hugged her shoulders "She had to do what she had to."said Elita

"But not leading a con on like that."said Ironhide

"Eat your spark out like Megatron? Really Jazz?"she asked

"Spur of the moment."Jazz replied.

She turned and walked back inside the base her entourage following close behind. Now she wanted to watch the movie form where her kick ass new battle theme came from.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Shit they had their afts handed to them by a femme seeker! A fine as pit one at that, he was in love and so was the rest of his Trienmates "That Seeker Femme! How dare she!"Megatron ranted.

He did enjoy Jazz's little rap about Megatron. He could hear his trienmates laughing through there bond on that one he had to give Jazz props on that. He looked over at Ramjet "She flies like a Seeker don't she?" he asked.

Starscream and TC snickered at that "Well if you weren't to entranced by her singing you wouldn't have been knocked out."Ramjet shot back

"SCILENCE YOU FOOLS!"roared Megatron

"Reply: Shockwave encountered the femme seeker on Cybertron. She was raised by the Autobots to turn the tide of the war."said Soundwave

"She has a beautiful singing voice."said Rumble.

Ravage purred in agreement "And to think she was the one who broke in last night."said Megatron "And yet Skywarp you failed to inform me."

Oh Scrap he was in trouble now "My Lord I didn't know it was her til today."he lied

"A seeker femme with the abilities of you three, she may be a descendant of a prime."said Megatron.

A Prime?! Could she be the descendant of Solace Prime? To many questions that needed answers he had to get her alone'_Not alone you won't' _said Starscream through their bond

_'I have to, we all know Megatron wants her spark ripped out.' _he replied.

His only hope was that DIDN'T happen...

**A/N: That is all for this chapter I hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
